This is me
by Ummahyuuga
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga... the girl nobody liked... she was miserable and sucidal. How will the appearance of two special people change her life... read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey eveyone. This is my latest fanfic... I mentioned that i was going to write a high school fic, well this is it. It's gonna be really angsty and well a sucidal Hinata, many people will be bashed, mostly sakura. I'm sure you've noticed that i don't really like Hiashi well he is going to suffer in this story... wow this is my longest AN ever... well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Not mine! Not mine i tell ya!

chapter one.

'BRRR! BRRRR!'

The sound of my alarm clock brought me out of my reverie, I sighed as I slowly stood up from my bed. I made my way to my bathroom and turned on the shower, I tried not to look at myself but I failed, my hair was a blue mess, yes I said blue, that's the color of my hair just like my mother's, my voilet pupilless eyes looked dull and lifeless I had bags under my eyes. 'Another sleepless night' I thought with a sigh, my eyes traveled down to my body, I had bruises on my stomach already turning purplish, I didn't care much for the bruises it was not new to me. I was a little on the skinny side because I was anorexic, I know some girls will kill for a shape like mine but to me it was nothing.

I went down the stairs as queitly as I could trying not to wake anybody. I was wearing black track pants, a white tank top and a baggy black hoodie, I was wearing black eyeliner to cover the bags under my eyes. I felt secure almost protected in my baggy clothing.

To my dismay everybody was up, nobody spared me a glance as I entered the kitchen, my dad Hiashi Hyuuga was the owner of Hyuuga corps, a company that dealt in the production of smart gadgets, he was reading the morning paper with his cup of black coffee in front of him, next to him was my cousin Neji Hyuuga, we attented the same high school, his brown hair was long and flowing he looked up at me with his cold voilet almost whitish pupilless eyes, next to him was my little sister Hanabi Hyuuga, she went to elementary school, she also had long brown hair and whitish pupilless eyes, these eyes seemed to run in the family, another thing that seemed to run in the family was brown hair, something I lacked.

'' So you decided to grace us with your presence Hinata'' my dad said harshly. I kept quiet an action that seemed to aggravate him ''always sleeping in like a child'' he continued his rant going on and on about how Neji and Hanabi were perfect models of a Hyuuga and 'I' a sorry excuse.

I packed up my bento box silently even though I knew I would not eat it, with that done I made my way out of the house neither glad nor sad to be out, I hated my home as much as I hated school. I was skating to school as usual and as usual Neji passed me in his convertible with a smirk.

Noise filled the hallway as students chatted with eachother, I didn't have any friends I was the school 'loner' 'freak' and whatever else they wished to call me, I silently made my way to class, I had history with Kakashi-sensei who was a chronic late comer.

The class was already half filled, I made my to the back of the class trying to be as invisible as I could, I brought out my sketch pad and silently began to draw, nobody talked to me and I talked to nobody. Gradually the class filled up as the bell rang

'' Hey Sakura-chan!'' a voice called loudly, that voice, I hated it, I'd know that voice anywhere. I looked up to see a blue eyed blonde haired teen with whisker like marks on his cheeks, he was Uzumaki Naruto, he was talking to a scantily dressed pink haired green eyed girl. Even though it was warm I felt a chill as I subconciously rubbed my wrist, our eyes met for a moment before I went back to my sketch pad.

It seems Kakashi-sensei was not going to make it today, he was already an hour late.

'' what are you drawing freak?'' a high pitched voice asked, I looked up to see Sakura standing in front of my table with her hands on her waist, the class erupted into laughter and I felt the prickly sensation of water behind my eyes, I was saved by the bell as I silently made my way to my next class. Time seemed to fly and it was time for lunch.

'_ah lunch'_

My most hated time in school. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down beside the window, I brought out my sketch pad and once again began to draw. The only time I was at peace was when I was drawing or when I would... I stopped that thought before I could complete it. I looked at my wrist ' It has been a while' I thought

'Everything was going fine today' I thought with a sigh of relief, I was proven wrong

'' Today we are going to have an exercise'' Kurenia-sensei our psychology teacher announced ''It's called how much do I know my friend'' she said happily, I could feel a dreadful and foreboding feeling settle in the pit of my stomach '' who would like to start?'' she asked

''Me! Me!'' a loud voice said

'' Alright Naruto, go ahead'' she said.

'' I would like to talk about my friend Hinata'' he said. The class fell eerily quiet. '' I've known Hinata for a long time now, you see Hinata is mentally unstable, she is depressed, she is emiosh'' he said with a dramatic sigh

'' Hinata is also a satanic worshipper'' he said while pointing an accusing finger at me, I felt the rage bubbling just under the surface begging to be set free

'' That is quiet enough Uzumaki-san'' Kurenia- sensei said angrily

'' I'm not lying'' he continued '' I am a friend of her cousin Neji, I've been to her house and her father told me how she killed her mo...'' he didn't get to finish that sentence as I stood up rather angrily with tears in my eyes, I looked at Neji who turned away from me, his face in a cold mask, my anger came rushing back

'' Shut up!'' I told him with venom in my voice

'' or what?'' Sakura said snidely '' Gonna report us to daddy?'' she continiued '' News flash freak, daddy doesn't care'' she said while smiling evily

I turned away and packed my books, I ran away from the class crying, I could still hear their cruel laughter and Kurenia-sensei's attempt to make them quiet. 'How could Naruto say that?' It wasn't the fact that I was bullied that made me so angry, it was the fact that '_my own cousin'_ watched silently while I was being treated that way, just what did I do to deserve this? I cried all the way home.

I took the long way home not wanting to be there but having no where else to go to. Neji and his friends were already at home as I got in. His friends were mostly in our class,

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto. They all laughed cruelly as I walked away to my room, Once upon a time Naruto would have stood up for me, Once upon a time Naruto would have dragged me away, now he is just one of them I thought

It was already past mid night by the time I was done with my homework, my room was bare only having a bed, a dresser, a reading table, I knew Neji and Hanabi's room were much fancier than mine courtesy of Hiashi. I opened my bedside drawer that contained only two things. one was a picture, it was of a blue haired beautiful petite woman, she smiled down at a younger version of herself. My mother... the only person that loved me. I put the picture down and picked up the other item, it was a pocket knife. I haven't felt the urge to this in a while, today was... to be accused of killing my mother... my lower lip trembled as tears flowed from my eyes. I dug the pocket knife deep into the skin of my wrist just above the vein, I was tempted to cut the vein but I was not ready to die like this, atleast not yet. I felt the familiar pain, the physical pain that made me forget about the mental one.

_such was the life of Hyuuga Hinata... The 'freak' The 'loner' The 'unwanted child' The 'hated sister'... to Hinata this life was nothing... she wanted to go away...to a safe place..._

A/N: wow! that was really sad... please reveiw and tell me what you think of this... More and More Angst to come... I just remembered an awesome fanfiction by Tiro, I guess the author is not active anymore, It's called Hard to forgive, I got my inspiration for Demon Village from that story... Go and check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, so I did not get many reviews but the one that I did get was positive so I am going to continue this story :p peace!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I don't honestly...

_sigh!_

_sigh!_

_**''**_ will you stop sighing Gaara'' an annoyed voice said. Said voice belonged to a red haired teen, who had long flowing red hair, she had red eyes. she was wearing a blue skinny jeans, white tank top and light blue cardigan, she was wearing blue wedgies

'' why did we have to come to school during lunch'' another equally annoyed voice answered. This other annoyed voice belonged to a red haired teen too, he had greenish-tealish eyes which was surrounded by black eye liner, he was wearing a black skinny jean, red top and a black sweater and black sneakers but his distinctive feature was his forehead, a red tattoo with a kainji for love sat on the left side of his forehead just above his non existent eyebrow.

'' Attention Gaara'' the red haired girl answered

'' Shina!'' Gaara whined childishly.

They were walking through the cafeteria looking for a place to seat

'' look a free seat'' Shina exclaimed as she hurried to seat

'' I'm starving'' Shina said as she unwrapped her sandwich

Gaara was too busy staring at the girl seated on the other side of the table. She had blue hair with two bangs framing her face, her head was down, her eyes downcastand her shoulders slumped.

'' Hi, I am Shina Sabaku and this is my twin brother Gaara Sabaku'' Shina said while looking at the girl.

'' I am Hinata Hyuuga'' Hinata answered quietly still not looking at them, she figured she should spare herself the heartbreak, once they have talked to everybody else and heard all the rumors they wouldn't be so eager to be her friend

'' What do we have next?'' Shina asked Gaara

'' We have history with Kakashi-sensei'' Gaara answered

'' Do you have him too Hinata-chan?'' shina asked her

'' yes'' Hinata answered

'' Good, you can take us then'' Shina said happily as she stood up dragging both Gaara and Hinata with her.

Everybody stared after them as they left the cafeteria, a particular group of teens stared after them with disdain

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'Everybody was staring as we walked to Kakashi's class. These cool and trendy teens did not belong with me, I was the _'freak'_once Sakura and the rest got to them they will just be like the rest.'

Hinata entered the class and Kakashi- sensei was absent... again, she walked to the back of the class where she usually sat, Shina and Gaara followed her and took a seat. Not surprisingly Naruto and Sakura immediately stood up and walked over to them.

''Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and that's Haruno Sakura'' Naruto pointed at Sakura who stood beside him.

'' Hey, I am Shina and this is Gaara'' Shina answered with a grin

''you guys are new here right? come sit with us'' Naruto told them. Hinata closed her eyes in anguish

'' Sure. Hinata come let's go'' Shina said

'' She stays'' Sakura spat

Shina looked up sharply as she noticed the tone of Sakura's voice

'' I see'' Shina said quietly

'' I'm sorry we can't sit with you without Hinata coming with us, you see she is our friend'' Shina said while glaring at them. She turned to Hinata and smiled warmly at her, said Hinata looked like a fish with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open.

'' what's their deal?'' Gaara asked once Naruto and Sakura left,

'' They're the popular kids here, they can make your life great or they can make it hell'' Hinata said sadly while self conciously caressing her wrists. Gaara looked at the hand and gasped quietly as he noticed the scars there, now that Gaara looked at her closely her eyes held that haunted look that spoke of pain and loneliness and a great deal of depression.

'' The demon spawn seems to have made some friends'' a voice said loudly, the class immediately fell quiet.

'' So it seems Sasuke'' another voice they recognised as Naruto's answered.

'' Want to use them for some kind of ritual Hinata?'' the boy known as Sasuke asked mockingly while everybody laughed

'' Hoping you will be cool and beautiful like them Hinata?'' Sakura said as she walked over to Hinata who had her head bowed '' We all know how truly ugly you are. what do you think Kiba?'' Sakura asked a brunette boy who was talking to Naruto

'' The ugly duckling that doesn't turn into a swan'' Kiba said while laughing '' Even her own family doesn't want her, nobody does'' Kiba spat harshly. Everybody laughed at Hinata who now had her head buried in her hands on her desks, her fists were clenched and she was shaking really badly.

''How dare you talk to her like that?'' Gaara shouted

'' Yeah! who the hell do you think you guys are?'' Shina said as she stood up facing Sakura glaring hotly at her.

'' You don't know what she is'' Naruto started '' she is a devil spawn!. she killed her own mother'' Naruto said angrily

'' do you have any proof of this?'' Gaara asked

'' well... no'' Naruto said

'' Then it is not true'' Shina said '' You guys are just really stupid'' she said. '' How can you believe such a far fetched story'' Shina said

'' you guys must be like eighteen'' Gaara said '' act your age you morons'' Gaara spat '' It's common knowledge that a person is innocent until proven guilty'' Gaara told them

'' Come on Hinata, we'll take you home'' Shina said as she grabbed Hinata and walked out of the class with Gaara in tow with their stuffs. The class was silent as they left everybody thinking about what Shina said to them.

Kiba was in turmoil as he thought about Gaara's words, nobody really had proof about the things that were said abou Hinata. Neji never really confirmed or denied anything. He didn't know what to do or think anymore

meanwhile Neji was having his own inner debate, Shina and Gaara's reaction to Hinata's plight was a wake up call. He was her brother for God's sake!, he should be the one defending her not standing on side lines listening. He knew for sure Hinata was an innocent and kind person, he knew the rumors were not true

'' This has to stop'' Neji muttered quietly to himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Thank you'' Hinata whispered as they parked in front of her house '' nobody has ever stood up for me'' She said quietly.

'' we won't ask questions'' Shina said as she leaned over to give Hinata a comforting hug

'' But we want to know when you are ready'' Gaara said. Hinata nodded as she exited the car, she waved goodbye as they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have friends, 'Friends 'a strange concept to me. My last friend ended up being my worst enemy, do I dare take this chance? what if they betray me? what if they believed the rumors? then what?. Still all the what if's could not cloud the happiness I feel. I have friends. I collapsed on my bed smiling, for the first time in a long time I felt hope, I felt like everything was gonna be okay. I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a while... I know. I've been in a funk but I'm back now and the plot bunnies are screaming. I really love this story even if no one reads this...

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto

_chapter three_

_'' Hina-chan'' a sweet melodious voice whispered to a blue haired girl lying on her bed clutching a worn out picture. The girl's eyes fluttered open_

_'' kaa-chan!'' the girl shouted as she flew into the arms of the woman_

_'' look at you so grown up'' the woman chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Hinata_

_'' tsk tsk'' the woman said as she grabbed Hinata's wrist, she softly carressed the scars there_

_'' what have I said about cutting yourself'' she scolded Hinata_

_'' It helps kaa-chan'' Hinata said quietly _

_'' you have to stop. I'm always with you and I love you Hina-chan.'' the woman said soothingly _

_'' Things will change for you. Believe me'' the woman said as she disappeared._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**'' Brrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrr**''

Hinata sluggishly got out of bed still feeling the effects of the dream. She dreamt about her mother, her dreams were the only way she could talk to her mother, still feel like she was around to love her and care for her.

She took a shower and wore black skinny jeans, white tank top and an over size black hoodie, she slowly and quietly walked to the kitchen to fix some breakfast before the rest woke up but to her dismay Neji was already up and drinking coffee. She sighed quietly as she walked in trying to be as invisible as a mouse. she fixed her cereal and sat down on the table as far away from Neji as possible.

The kitchen was silent as it always was until Neji decided to speak

'' Did you sleep well?'' he asked.

Hinata's spoon fell on the table as she jumped, she looked around to see if Neji was really talking to her but he was looking at her expecting an answer

'' Yes'' Hinata said quietly as she continued to eat her food. She stood up quickly as she heard footsteps coming downstairs, she washed her plate and ran out the back door just in time to hear Neji greet their father. she sighed in relief of leaving in time as she sat down on the porch to wait a few minutes before walking to school it was still too early to leave yet.

'' You left in a hurry'' a monotone voice commented.

She looked back to see Neji leaning on the door with his eyes closed, why was he talking to her? what does he want? she couldn't help but think. she decided it was best to leave him alone as she stood up to walk to school

'' I'm still talking to you'' Neji said

'' Well I was not going to stay there so that you can all ignore me'' Hinata said as she walked away.

Neji realised that all they ever did was ignore her, he could still remembeer the time that he was her beloved nii-san, the time that no one dared to hurt her for fear of his wrath. Now he was just a big bully to her.

'' This has to stop'' he whispered to himself as he watched her walk to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was still deep in thought about this morning, was it too much to hope that Neji suddenly had a change of heart, she remembered the voice of her mother telling her that things will change for her, did she dare hope?. She entered class and walked to her seat in the back, sat down quietly and brought out her sketch pad, she lost her self in her own little world where she was the artist and she could draw what she wanted and be who she wanted to be until a voice brought her slamming back to reality

'' This is so cool Hinata'' an excited voice said. Hinata looked up see Shina and Gaara staring at her drawing in awe, It was of a girl sitting on a swing alone, her head was downcast and tracks of tears could be seen running down her face.

'' It's not done yet'' Hinata said as she quickly closed the pad.

'' It's really good. I bet you will be a famous artist like Da vincci'' Shina said.

Hinata blushed at the praise as she smiled. So this was what having a friend felt like someone to tell you you are good at something you love to do.

'' Can I have a look?'' Gaara asked her

'' I've never shown anyone before'' Hinata said quietly as she clutched the pad to her chest, Gaara gently placed his hand on her own and pried it away from the pad, he sent her a reassuring smile as he opened it.

Hinata held the hand that Gaara touched, she could still feel the tingling sensation that came with his touch, she had a blush on her face as Gaara complimented and commented on each of her drawing.

Shina looked on with a mischievous smile as an idea came to her mind. ' how I love playing match maker' Shina muttered to herself while snickering evily.

'' Alright class settle down'' The teacher said as the first bell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' So Hinata what's the deal between you and those kids anyway?'' Shina asked Hinata, It was lunch time and they were all sitting in the cafeteria.

'' Well there was a time, long ago when I was friends with most of them, mainly Naruto, the blonde haired blue eyed guy, Kiba, the brown haired guy,sasuke, the one with the black hair and Neji the guy with the tall brown hair is my brother'' Hinata told them.

'' What happened then?'' Gaara asked her

'' High school happened, Sakura happened'' Hinata spat out.

'' It's alright'' Shina said soothingly '' we're here for you'' she said as she patted her hand.

'' Why do you let them walk all over you?'' Gaara asked

'' Gaara!'' Shina gasped '' That's not polite''

'' It's okay shina'' Hinata said ''He has a point. It's high time I stood up for myself, but that is easier said than done'' Hinata said '' When everybody is against you, How do you find the strenght to believe in yourself?'' Hinata told them.

'' Now you have us'' Shina told her. '' We'll be with you every step of the way okay'' Shina told her. '' Now give me a big smile Hina-chan'' Shina said as she tickled her

Hinata giggled at that and Gaara couldn't help the feeling of happiness and warmth that entered his heart as he heard her cute little giggle

'' She is so beautiful when she smiles'' Gaara said in his mind or so he thought, Shina let out a face splitting grin as she heard Gaara's admission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Is this Kakashi guy always late?'' Gaara asked

'' Most of the time'' Hinata answered. They were in class sitting in the back of the class as usual

'' Looks like everybody is minding his own business'' Shina whispered to them, but she spoke too soon

'' Hey guys'' they all looked up to see sakura standing in front of them with her hand on her waist '' I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, so we're all going to the beach after school'' she continued as she gestured to her group of friends who were all looking at them expectantly '' would you like to join us?'' she asked with a smile which was painfully fake

'' sorry, we've already made plans'' Shina said as she gestured to Hinata and Gaara who all gave her a fake smile.

'' What are you smiling for you freak'' Sakura spat as her face contorted into a scowl

'' You shouldn't frown so much Sakura, you'll get wrinkles'' The class fell into an un natural silence as they head Hinata's retort

'' I see you've grown some back bone'' Sakura said angrily

'' Actually I have'' Hinata said as she smirked at all of the class members '' I'm going to bring you down a peg'' Hinata said as she stood up in her personal face '' or two'' as she looked at her up and down, the sound of the bell ringing was loud in the deafening silence. slowly everybody packed up and left the class.

'' Burn!'' Shina shouted as she stood up, her and Hinata's books all packed up '' let's go guys'' she said excitedly. she shoved sakura away as they left the class.

Hinata let out a huge sigh once they were outside

'' I can't believe I just did that'' Hinata said quietly.

'' You did it'' Gaara said '' I believe you deserve a reward'' he said while smiling

'' Ice cream your treat'' Shina said as she dragged them towards their car.

_meanwhile_

The popular kids where still in shock about Hinata's response to their usual taunting.

'' That bitch!'' Sakura said '' She totally disgraced me in front of everybody, how dare she'' Sakura fumed.

'' Don't worry Sakura- chan, we'll get her back, right teme?'' Naruto asked sasuke

'' the dobe is right'' Sasuke said coldly '' we can't allow her to grow wings. Neji why don't you pay her a visit'' Sasuke told Neji '' teach her a lesson'' Sasuke said coldly as he left the class, the rest followed him out, leaving Neji deep in thought about what he was going to do.

A/N: What do you think? I hope it was good. So Hinata has made some friends, stood up for herself. Now what will Neji do?.. stay tune to find out. Don't forget to click that review button, it's calling your name.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter...(on time), so please read and reveiw not only read...

Disclaimer: Naruto is absolutely not mine...

chapter four

_Three weeks later _

Brrrrr Brrrrrr

The alarm clock in Hinata's room sounded at 6 o clock sharp, Hinata sluggishly got out of bed while rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, Like most people do in the shower Hinata thought about her life and the changes that happened since she met Shina and Gaara, She was much more happier now and she actually didn't feel the need to cut herself to get rid of the pain, Sasuke and his group of bullies still bothered her but now she stood up for herself and she had Shina and Gaara to back her up.

She got out of the shower and dressed in blue skinny jeans with pink plain top and white sweater, It was a little chilly. With Shina around her clothes had become more fitting

' Hinata you have a killer body, now wear something that shows it'' she recalled Shina's voice telling her that, the day they went for shopping ' If you got it, flaunt it', Hinata could still remember Gaara's awe struck face as she came to school in her new clothes.

Hinata felt her face heat up at the thought of her red haired friend, she developed a crush on him over the course of their friendship.

She queitly went downstairs as she normally did because well nothing has changed at home, her father still hated and ignored her, her sister too. She decided to make herself a rewarding breakfast, she brought out all the ingredients she will need to make toasted bread, ommelette and bacon on the side for two people, Neji-nii san has suddenly become a lot nicer to her since the day she stood up to sakura

_flashback_

_Neji quietly knocked on Hinata's door trying not to wake the other occupants of the house, He knew Hinata was a light sleeper, you had to be in a house full of people who hated you. The door was cautiously opened by a very awake and alert Hinata._

_'' what do you want'' she whispered_

_'' we need to talk'' Neji whispered back._

_she stepped back and let him inside, she gave a wide breth between them incase he decided to start acting voilent._

_'' you know why I'm here'' Neji told her_

_Hinata kept quiet and eyed him warily, she knew Sakura wouldn't just let it slide._

_At the soundof a small thud Hinata looked up to see Neji kneeling on the ground with his forehead almost touching the floor. A sign of submission...to her?_

_''w-w-what are you doing'' Hinata stuttered out in surprise_

_'' I want to apologise Hina- chan'' Hinata felt her eyes sting as she heard Neji call her that, he hasn't called her that since the death of their mother '' Please forgive me'' he continued '' I know I've not been the best brother in the world, I know I broke my promise and became the very thing I said I would not become and I'm sorry for standing there and watching while everybody turtured and bullied you, I'm sorry for not standing up for you like a brother should'' His voice shook as he made his heartfelt apology while Hinata stared at him in shock as tears fell down her cheeks '' Please forgive me?'' Neji asked as he looked up with tears running down his face and such an honest and pleading look in his eyes, Hinata let out a sob as she fell down and enveloped him in a warm, comforting and most of all forgiving hug._

_flash back ends._

Since that day they have become a lot friendlier to each other, things were still a little awkward but Neji was determined to make things right again, He started hanging out with them more, Shina and Gaara slowly warmed up to him. It took a lot of time and effort for them to trust him but they could all agree that it was worth it and Neji was really good company.

The popular kids were enraged at the turn of events but they knew better than to threathen or bully Neji for it, he was really someone they wouldn't like to mess with, although Hinata wouldn't mind seeing Neji give that smug bastard Sasuke a few bruises on his pretty face

'' Good morning, Hina-chan'' Neji's greeting brought her out of her reverie

'' Morning Neji-nii'' Hinata greeted him back with a smile as she placed their food infront of them. During the course of their breakfast the others came out lured by the smell of food. Hinata internally smiled and Neji smirked at the sight of their disappionted faces when they saw that the food was not made with them... again.

Hiashi cleared his throat after he made his coffee and was seated

'' Neji and Hanabi later we will going for dinner with friends of the family'' Hiashi informed them as they were leaving

'' What about Hinata? your other daughter'' Neji asked him

Hiashi just gave him a scathing look as he left the table to prepare for work.

'' You have to stop doing that'' Hinata scolded him on their way to school,she started hitching a ride with Neji since they made up.

'' You're his daughter too, family outings should include you too'' Neji said as he pouted.

'' It's no big deal. I'm used to it, besides who wants to have dinner with stuffy uptight people'' Hinata said lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Hey Neji take a walk with me'' Shina said to Neji with a mischeivous glint in her eyes. They were snickering and whispering as they walked away from the only two left in the group.

It was lunch time and they were sitting in a secluded area of the school that they found recently, it was better than the cafeteria.

'' What was all that about?'' Hinata said as she looked at Gaara, who was staring at her intently. She couldn't look away even if she tried, she felt the butterflies , the beautiful kind fluttering wildly in her stomach.

'' I don't know'' Gaara answered as he looked away with a small blush on his face

'' Hey Hina'' Gaara started, he waited until she looked up at him '' Do you... maybe... ermmmm.. do you'' Gaara tried to speak, he has never been this nervous in his entire life, he took a deep calming breath and tried again.

'' would you like to go out with me on a date?'' Gaara said with a smile on his face and a small blush.

'' I would love to'' Hinata answered with a small smile on her face too.

'' Great'' Gaara said while nodding his head.

They continued chatting amicably between them while waiting for Neji and Shina to come back from their ''walk''. A wind blew across the feild ruffling their hairs, Gaara reached to tuck a lock of Hinata's hair behind her ear while smiling cutely at her, Hinata ducked her head which landed on Gaara's shoulder, a small smile could be seen on her face

_**click click**_

The flash of a camera made them jump and return to their normal positions. Shina and Neji could be heard snickering as they sat back down

'' It's time we started making memories'' Shina said while smiling at them. '' you guys looked so cute I couldn't resist'' Shina teased them while they blushed.

'' Shina, Don't tease them'' Neji said while trying to suppress his own chuckles.

'' Anyway I think we should join the talent show'' Shina suggested to them '' We can sing a song, Gaara is pretty good with a guitar'' Shina said

'' Yeah'' Neji agreed '' I'm not bad with drums and Hina-chan can sing'' Neji said.

'' what do you say?'' They all turned to Hinata with puppy dog eyes, how could she refuse them?

'' oh alright'' Hinta helplessly agreed.

They started making their way back to class as the bell rang.

'' Friday night'' Gaara whispered to Hinata as he walked beside her, Hinata nodded as she laced their fingers together behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_meanwhile_

In the homeroom classroom after school the popular kids debated on how to get rid of their pests mainly Hinata. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Naruto all sat down in a circle. Everybody was throwing ideas.

'' I saw them signing up for the talent show'' Ino said.

'' we will sign up too and totally disgrace them'' Sakura said as ahe looked at Sasuke

'' Well Kiba and I already signed up and we got something planned already'' Naruto said as he patted Kiba on the back.

'' Sakura and Ino can do it'' Sasuke said as he left the class, Sakura and Ino trailing behind him chattering about what and how they were going to do it leaving Naruto and Kiba alone.

'' Ugh'' Naruto grunted in disgust

'' I know right. Ugly bitches and snotty smug bastard'' Kiba said

'' I can't wait to leave this anti- Hinata thing'' Naruto said solemnly to kiba

'' What about Sakura? She will tell everybody about that thing'' Kiba told Naruto

'' I know, but I'm working on it and very soon she won't have a trump card to dangle infront of me'' Naruto said '' But I miss her'' Naruto sighed sadly '' Just seeing her with friends, _real friends_ laughing with her and loving and caring for her'' Naruto continued '' I wish I had that back'' Naruto finished

'' I want that too Naruto'' Kiba said.

'' We have a lot of apologising and groveling to do'' Naruto said to him with a smile

'' It will be worth it'' Kiba answered with a smirk of his own.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. please reveiw and tell me what you think. who knows a good apology song?. Thanks to Midnight for alerting me of my mistake I've corrected it. Thanks for all those who reveiwed, Cookies for you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys... It's me... again. I'm starting exams next week so there is going to be a break in the posting of chapters.

Reveiw please and crossover to the dark side...

chapter 5

_''9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 ready or not here I come'' a blue eyed blonde haired boy shouted as he stood up from his crouched position and started frantically searching the area, checking behind trash cans, in the trash cans, under cars and behind bushes._

_one hour later_

_'' guys come out! I give'' shouted the exasperated blonde seven year old_

_Giggles were heard as a blue haired lavender eyed girl suddenly appeared behind the blonde followed closely by another black haired boy._

_'' we win Naruto'' the lavender eyed girl said as she smiled toothily at Naruto_

_''I let you win'' Naruto said confidently_

_'' tch idoit'' muttered the black haired boy as he smirked at Naruto_

_''Teme!'' Naruto shouted annoyed._

_Hinata just giggled at their antics, she laid down on the grass in the backyard of her house looking up at the blue sky, she felt Naruto and Sasuke join her._

_it was quiet for a while until Hinata grabbed their hands and spoke_

_'' we will always be friends right?'' she asked them_

_'' Yeah Hina-chan. we are BFFFFFFFF's'' Naruto said to her as he gave her a huge grin and squeezed her hand reassuringly_

_'' what is that idiot?'' sasuke asked_

_'' it means best friends forever with many f's so that the forever will be forever'' Naruto said while nodding his head sagely._

_'' Hn'' Sasuke said as he also squeezed Hinata's hand quietly telling her that he agreed with Naruto._

_'' friends forever'' Hinata muttered._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The bell rang signaling the end of the day

'' Finally!'' Shina said as she stood up and packed her books '' we have so much to do Hina-chan'' she continued '' Today is the day!'' Shina said excitedly

Hinata blushed as she looked at Gaara who was silently packing his books, he smirked as he noticed Hinta's stare. Hinata looked away as she continued packing her books

'' we have to go shopping'' Shina said as they left the class together, Shina kept going on and on about it,

Neji oohed and ahhed and hmmed in the right places but he really was not listening, He was deep in thought about today, today Hinata was going to go on her first date

'' Kids these days they grow up so fast'' Shina continued.

They were walking to the car when they were stopped by two people

'' Hey guys'' the first person said

'' what do you want? Naruto, kIba?'' Neji asked as he narrowed his eyes, Gaara stepped closer to Hinata

'' we want to talk to Hinata'' Naruto said ''privately'' he said as nobody moved or showed any indication of hearing him. They all turned to look at Hinata.

'' Anything you want to say, you can say infront of them'' Hinata finally said.

Naruto and kiba shared a look before nodding in agreement, they moved to stand away from prying eyes and ears.

'' we're sorry'' Naruto said as he looked at Hinata '' I know I've not been the best person to you but I had my reasons and that doesn't justify the things I did but I was so scared back then that was the only way'' Naruto finished as he waited for Hinata's response.

'' I don't know what to say really'' Hinata said quietly '' after all the cruel things you've done and said'' Naruto cringed at the reminder '' I don't think we can get pass that'' Hinata said sadly.

'' But...'' Naruto started to say but he was interrupted

'' why don't you let her think about your apology'' Neji told Naruto '' we are on a schedule and we really have to go'' Neji said

'' yeah okay'' Naruto said sadly as he watched them leave

'' You knew it wasn't going to be easy'' Kiba said while patting him

'' I know'' Naruto said as he sighed and his shoulder slumped as if the weight of the world rested on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror but a totally different person looked back. After her 'make over' as Shina called it, she was wearing a white knee lenght gown with spagetthi straps with a light lavender button up sweater with white pumps. Shina had put some mascara on her making her lashes look longer and her eyes look wider, her lips were pale pink.

Hinata could hardly believe that she could look so beautiful. The doorbell rang but she knew Neji would open it, as luck would have it both Hiashi and Hanabi were out of town them alone for the weekend.

She didn't look up as she went down the stairs, she heard a gasp but she couldn't be sure, she was now standing infront of Gaara but she still didn't look up, she felt a finger on her chin pushing her head up, she stared into Gaara's turquoise eyes as she felt herself blush

He was dressed in black dress pants, blood red shirt that matched his hair and pale skin, with a black tie.

'' You look beautiful Hina'' Gaara said.

'' Thank you'' Hinata said as she gave him a shy smile.

'' shall we?'' Gaara asked as he started to lead her towards the door.

The made small talk in the car as Gaara drove to the restaurant that he made reservations. The restaurant was a nice fancy place called _Akimichi's_.

Their table was at the back giving the privacy talk and be free with each other, they had a pleasant three course meal while talking about hobbies, school and any other things that came up.

soon enough they were done with their meal and on their way out

'' want to go for a walk?'' Gaara asked Hinata, She nodded her consent. As they were walking she felt Gaara lace their hands together, the butterflies that settled in her stomach fluttered wildly as she felt the comforting warmth of Gaara's hand.

xxxxxx

'' I had a good time'' Gaara said as they stood in front of her door, their hands still clasped together.

'' I did too'' Hinata said

'' I want you to have this'' Gaara said as he gave her a neatly folded note '' It's just something i put together'' He said.

'' Good night'' Gaara said quietly as he leaned in pecked her cheek, he walked back to his car waving to her as he drove off.

The house was quiet as she got in, The light in Neji's bedroom was turned off. She got ready for bed was warm and comfortable in her bed when she picked up the note that Gaara gave her. It was a poem:

_Let me tell you a story About a girl and a boy He fell in love with his bestfriend When she's around he feels nothing but joy But she was already broken And it made her blind But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_

_But did you know that I love you? Or were you not aware? That you're the smile on my face And I aint going no where I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile I've been waiting to tell you this for a long while _

_What's gonna make you fall in love I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all oh my love But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose Well I don't wanna lose it either I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand _

_Well did you know you're an Angel who forgot how to fly Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry Cause i know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on _

_And I hope by the time that I'm done with this poem that you'll figure out I will catch you if you fall But if you spread your wings You can fly away with me but you can't fly unless you let yourself fall._

Hinata had tears in her eyes by the time she finished reading the heartfelt poem that Gaara wrote for her, she closed her eyes and imagined Gaara's voice reading the poem to her, she was wrapped in his arms, her head tucked safely in his chest as the sound of his heart ' _lub dub, lub dub, lub dub'_ lulled her to sleep.

A/N: I'm done with this chapter. I hope it was good. I think the dating scene was pretty awkward, what do you think?. The poem is actually a song by justin beiber called fall. You should listen to it, it's really good. Reveiws please.


End file.
